This section introduces various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Fuel can be stored in a vehicle, such as an aircraft, in any number of ways. For example, the fuel can be held in metal tanks, in an integral fuel storage area, called a wet wing in aircraft, or in a bladder. The bladder is often termed a fuel cell, and can hold the fuel in case of damage to the storage system.
Fuel cells are often made using a base material that includes either a nitrile rubber or a polyurethane. They are manufactured by combining two or more layers of material to create an inner liner bonded to an outer liner. The inner layers are selected to be non-porous and resistant to fuel. The outer layer is selected to protect the fuel cell from heat, ozone, humidity, and other external hazards, such as puncture. Fuel cells formed from nitrile rubber compounds are vulcanized (autoclave cured) to increase strength and reduce permeability.
Current techniques for forming fuel cells were developed in the mid-twentieth century and involve numerous complex steps for formation and assembly. Accordingly, the cost and complexity of current fuel cells may limit their use in lower cost vehicles.